High temperature resistant materials, such as nickel based superalloys, have been used in the past in the manufacturing of gas turbine discs and the like. While superalloy materials, like IN100 and ME16, have better strength at high temperatures, they are more brittle and, thus, less tolerant to damage than conventional turbine disc materials. Therefore, when designing engine parts made out of such materials care should be taken to minimize stress concentrations, such as provided by holes, sharp corners, etc.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to address the design constrains presented by damage-sensitive materials in the design of gas turbine engine parts, such as turbine discs.